who kiss who
by RikuSena
Summary: Alfred membeku, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang bisa dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin, dia pasti salah lihat. Adiknya…tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan? Apalagi dengan orang semacam Gilbert. tidak, tidak mungkin.


Summary : Alfred membeku, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang bisa dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin, dia pasti salah lihat. Adiknya…tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?

Pairings : PruCan dan USUK.

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, lebay, alay, ngaco, aneh, dll, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD

Alfred membeku. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia pasti salah lihat. Adiknya itu tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Apalagi dengan orang…semacam Gilbert.

Dia baru saja ingin memanggil adik tersayangnya untuk berkumpul bersamanya dan Arthur saat dia melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, dan menurut pandangan seorang 'kakak' macam Alfred, mereka terlalu dekat. Lengan Gilbert merangkul bahu adiknya dan Matthew membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Gilbert dengan nyaman sambil tersenyum manis. Dan sekali lagi menurut Alfred…Matthew terlihat terlalu nyaman.

Alfred baru saja ingin membanting pintu kamar Matthew dan menyeret adiknya itu keluar, sebisa mungkin menjauhkannya dari pemuda German yang diklaim Matthew sebagai 'sahabat baik'nya itu (Seperti dia percaya kalau Alfred mempercayai perkataannya) ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.

Gilbert menoleh ke arah Matthew sementara Matthew mendongak untuk memandang wajah Gilbert. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan mendekat…hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan! Mereka berciuman! Dan tidak cuma sekedar ciuman persahabatan, tapi lebih seperti ciuman intim sepasang kekasih! 

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Sangat, sangat tidak mungkin!

Alfred langsung berlari pergi dari depan pintu kamar Matthew dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia harus menceritakan semua ini padanya! Harus! Demi kewarasannya! 

"Iggy! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat!" seru Alfred dengan panik.

Arthur sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia masih tetap membaca bukunya sambil sesekali menghirup tehnya pelan.

"Iggy! Apa kau dengar aku?" seru Alfred. "Mattie dan Gilbert! Mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu!"

Arthur cuma melirik sekilas dari halaman buku yang dibacanya. Jelas, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun 'sesuatu' yang dimaksudkan oleh Alfred. "Memangnya mereka berbuat apa?" kata Arthur pelan dengan nada datar.

"Mattie dan Gilbert berciuman!" seru Alfred.

"Apa?" seru Arthur. Kali ini dia langsung mendongak dari halaman buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Alfred dengan pandangan terbelalak. Jelas kali ini Alfred berhasil mendapat perhatiannya.

"Mereka berciuman, Iggy! Dengan sangat mesra!" seru Alfred. "Ini tidak mungkin! Adikku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Ini terlalu cepat! Hal seperti itu masih terlalu cepat untuk Mattie! Dia masih terlalu cepat mengenal dunia semacam itu!"

Arthur bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dia berjalan ke arah Alfred dan menepuk pipi Alfred pelan. "Kau pikir ini yang pertama?" tanyanya pelan.

Alfred langsung terdiam. "Te-tentu saja. I…Ini kejadian pertama, kan? Iya, kan? Ini baru pertama kali terjadi kan? Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu di depan hidung kita terus-terusan selama ini, kan?" kata Alfred sambil tertawa hambar.

"Mereka sudah pacaran selama tiga bulan. Wajar saja kalau mereka melakukan hal semacam itu" kata Arthur.

Alfred langsung melotot pada pacarnya itu. "Jangan bilang begitu! Ini terlau cepat! Mattie…tidak mungkin Mattie pacaran dengan orang sok awesome macam Gilbert!" seru Alfred, nada suaranya menjadi meninggi. "Dan kenapa kau begitu tenang? Bukankah ini seperti mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum? Itu… itu hal yang tidak benar! Oke, aku juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Mattie…Mattie bukan orang yang suka melakukan hal semacam itu!Bukankah ini berarti kalau Gilbert itu…benar-benar meracuni Mattie untuk menjadi orang tidak benar? Dia mencemari kepolosan Mattie hingga dia mau-mau saja mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum seperti itu! Ini tidak benar! Ini pasti tidak benar!" jerit Alfred panik.

Sebelum Arthur bisa mengatakan apa pun, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar mereka. "Kak Arthur? Kak Alfred? Kalian baik-baik saja? Kenapa kak Alfred berteriak-teriak?"

Alfred dan Arthur saling berpandangan. Apa Mattie mendengar pembicaraan mereka? 

Perlahan-lahan Arthur berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar gagang pintu hingga pintu terbuka. Di depan pintu itu, Matthew, adik kesayangan mereka berdua, berdiri bersama dengan Gilbert, yang sekarang mungkin menyandang status sebagai pacar Matthew. Alfred yang berdiri di samping Arthur memasang senyum terpaksa.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kok, Mattie! Aku sedang menonton pertandingan football di televisi dan timku hampir kalah! Makanya aku jadi berteriak-teriak" kata Alfred dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menggenggam tangan Gilbert. "Gilbert mau pulang, jadi aku akan mengantarnya ke mobil. Aku akan segera kembali" katanya sambil menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan. Sebuah langkah khas anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti halnya yang dirasakan Alfred dan Arthur sekitar setahun lalu.

Alfred langsung berbalik menatap Arthur dengan pandangan memelas. Arthur tersenyum dan menarik Alfred ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengecup bibirnya pelan. Baiklah, pikir Alfred, mungkin satu ciuman tidak terlalu buruk, tapi 'ciuman' yang tadi itu? Itu sudah lain cerita.

"Kau tahu, Iggy…" gumam Alfred di pelukan Arthur. "Mereka mirip kita saat kita pertama kali pacaran"

"Ya" kata Arthur. "Kau masih ingat saat-saat itu?"

"Tentu saja" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum dan membenamkan Arthur semakin dalam ke pelukannya sementara dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang pemuda Inggris itu.

Pada saat itu juga, kenangan-kenangan lain saat mereka melakukan _**itu**_langsung terpikir jelas. Mereka berdua segera melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata panik.

"Alfred! Segera ke luar, ke mobil Gilbert! Bawa Matthew masuk ke dalam sekarang juga!" jerit Arthur panik.

Alfred sudah berlari menuruni tangga. Sepanjang jalan berteriak bahwa hal-hal semacam _**itu**_ masih terlalu cepat untuk adiknya yang polos dan suci.

**Author note:**

**Okeh, lebay banget kan? **

**Jadi bagaimana fanfic ini? Bagus atau nggak? Review ya XP**

**Sekian.**


End file.
